


Drop Everything

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Family KnB [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine and Kuroko are something, Aomine and stairs are not friends, Aomine is clingy when injured, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Kagami is a mother hen, Kise has anxiety, Kuroko has nightmares, Kuroko is a good sibling, Midorima has migraines, Murasakibara makes his team panic so they call in the big guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: We find people that we hold on to with both hands.That we keep and protect with everything we have.That we will drop everything, be it important plans or the walls of pride for.We call them family, whether there is blood or not.





	1. Kise Ryouta

**Author's Note:**

> TAGS WILL BE ADDED AS CHAPTERS ARE ADDED.
> 
> This spawned from the knowledge that Kise is the eldest of the six. I also just wanted some fluffy sibling fluff.

Early morning practice was just gearing up.

When the doors to the gyms slammed open, echoing through the Seirin Gym causing some of the players to stumble as it knocked them out of their focus. Kagami skidded toward the net he was practicing layups on a moment before.

Everyone's eyes flew to see a heavy breathing and disheveled Kise standing in the doorway.

“Kise-kun?” Kuroko questioned. Kise’s head jerked towards Kuroko.

Kise took the few strides over to Kuroko and wrapped him in a hug, the stunned gym allowed everyone to hear the whispered, “Brother.”

Kuroko relaxed from shock to return the hug fiercely and muttered, “I am here,”

Kise didn’t say anything just held Kuroko tightly, shaking ever so slightly. Kuroko began humming as he began rubbing circles in the taller teens back. Seirin all felt like they were intruding on something personal, so Riko and Hyuuga ushered the team outside to do what training they could out there. 

It went on for a time before Kuroko asked, “Did you have another nightmare?”

Kise nodded tightening his hold on Kuroko for a moment before letting go.

“You disappeared,” Kise muttered as he rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. He had had very little sleep. 

Kuroko winced, “I am sorry.”

Kise waved it off  “Not your fault, it just my brain reflecting my worries during my sleep. I just needed to see you.”

“But…” Kuroko went to argue but Kise just shook his head.

“You already apologized for disappearing after the nationals, and you weren’t malicious about it. I would have nightmares anyway. You all tease me about being a chronic worrier,” Kise teased with a small smile.

“You are,” Kuroko returned the smile.

“I should let you and your team get back to your practice,” Kise muttered after a moment. He looked pained at the thought but was already psyching himself up for the long day ahead of him.

Kuroko frowned, “ Are you sure?”   

“Yeah, I just needed to see you,” Kise smiled trying to reassure Kuroko.

“How about we go to that French restaurant that Murasakibara-kun was telling us about this weekend,”

Kise brightened, “Sounds wonderful.”

“You probably have your own practice to get to,” Kuroko smiled as Kise grimaced at the sudden reminder he was probably going to be yelled at for being late.

Seirin was stretching near the door waiting for the moment in the gym to pass.  

They all stopped and watched as Kise and Kuroko left the gym. Kise still wasn’t overexcited like they came to expect but he looked less weary.

“Bye Tetsuyacchi! See you this weekend,” Kise called as he started running.

Kuroko just waved and rolled his eyes. He watched until Kise was out of sight then he turned to his team.

“Sorry for the interruption of practice,” Kuroko said bowing as he apologized

“It’s fine,” Riko assured him.

They were, of course, curious but they agreed to not press the issue for now.


	2. Midorima Shintarō

The next time one of the generation of miracles interrupted a practice, it wasn't by one of that actual members instead it was by Takao bursting in the Seirin gym during an afternoon practice in much the same way that Kise did. Though they were only just getting on the court no one was spooked out of focus but they all did turn to stare.

“Kuroko, I can’t find Shin-chan and he’s not answering my texts, he was looking sick yesterday and now he not answering, I asked his sister and she said that you would know more than his parents, which I don’t understand,” Takao rambled as he skidded to a stop in front of the shadow.

Kuroko sighed, “Midorima-kun is at my house likely sleeping in my spare room.-” Takao’s raised a surprised eyebrow as did most of Seirin, “-He not answering your texts because Midorima-kun has been afflicted with a rather severe migraine. They last a couple of days and any light or noise hurts him.”

Takao interrupted, “Then why is he at your place and not at home?”

“That’s not my place to say,” Kuroko rebuked bluntly.

"Okay, well then can I go check on Shin-chan at your place then?" Takao asked. 

“Midorima-kun doesn’t like most people to see him like that,” Kuroko shook his head.

Takao held his tongue this time but everyone could see ‘then why can you’ written on his face.

Kuroko sighed again and answered the unvoiced question, “I am family.”

Which only raised more questions.

A shrill ring interrupted any more conversation.  Kuroko pulled his phone from his pocket looking worried. 

“Midorima-kun?” Kuroko asked softly once he answered. There was a long pause where words were said on the other line but they were spoken to soft to make out. Kuroko was nodding.

“Okay, I will be right there,” Kuroko replied still in a soft tone.  

Then he hung up.

He turned to Riko, and bowed deeply, “Sorry, I need to go pick up a prescription for Midorima-kun, I will have to miss practice, sorry.”

Without waiting for a reply, Kuroko turned on foot and jogged to the changing rooms.

Leaving Seirin and Takao blinking after him.

\--

 

Midorima returned to school a couple days later. Takao didn't learn much more other than confirmation of everything Kuroko said including the family part. 

Seirin did try and question Kuroko about it but he was evasive and they decided to leave alone for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts.


	3. Aomine Daiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin is just happy they aren't the only team baffled by the miracles relationships.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya is Aomine Daiki's emergency contact.

They almost collective regretted not pushing the issue as the next time they were interpreted by a family emergency.

It was in the midst of the third period of a practice match between Kaijo and Seirin when they heard a shrill of a phone ringing. Both Kise and Kuroko abandoned the match, Kise actually dropping the ball mid-dribble. Both were running towards the ringing. Ignoring the calls of anger and shock from their actions.

Kuroko pulled out his phone and answered it. Kise was standing beside him, silently watching.

“Kuroko Tetsuya speaking,” Kuroko greeted.

Kuroko’s face paled, “Yes, I am Aomine Daiki’s emergency contact.”

This silenced the grumbling that both teams were raising. Everyone was suddenly aware that this was  _not good_.

“Of course, just one-moment” Kuroko spoked into the phone, “How far is it to Tōō general?”

“We will be there in fifteen,”  Kise promised, “I will call a car.” Kise stepped away and stalked toward Kaijo’s locker rooms. No one tried to stop him, and those that even thought about it were turned off by the serious look on Kise’s face.

“We will be there in fifteen,” Kuroko explained. He hung up the phone and gathered his bag just as Kise came back with his bag and had his own phone to his ear barking orders,  “Cancel my shoot for tomorrow, I have a family emergency.” Without a goodbye, Kise shut his phone with a snap and looked over to Kuroko

Kuroko looked up at a curious Kagami, “Kagami-kun if you would accompany Kise and me to the hospital. We could use an extra pair of hands to keep Aomine-kun in the hospital bed if you are okay with helping? ”

Kagami nodded, he would have said yes without knowing why just because it had to be serious if Kuroko was asking for him to come. Just imagining Kise and Kuroko trying to keep a stubborn Aomine in bed, he could see why an extra pair of hands would be needed. He gathered up his own bag and put on his track pants.

“The car should be pulling up now, Kurokicchi,” Kise called.

“Right, Kagami-kun is coming with us” Kuroko informed Kise, who just nodded.

He turned to were Seirin was watching him and bowed, “I am sorry Coach, Captain. A family emergency has come up, and Kagami and I won’t be able to finish this game. I will also likely miss tomorrow’s practice.”

Before anyone could form a reply, an older gentlemen stuck his head in the gym, “Kise-san, Kuroko-san. If you would follow me to the car.”

“Tanaka-san, we will have a third person with us today,” Kise said as he made his way out, shocking everyone by his polite and serious address of the man. Kuroko and Kagami followed.

“Ah, you must be Kagami-san,” Tanaka acknowledged Kagami with a polite head bow.

Kagami returned it awkwardly.  

The three left, leaving two stunned teams with questions.

\--

Nearly two days later,  Seirin caught sight of Kise he dropped by to pick up Kuroko and Kagami’s homework. Riko and Hyuuga corned the blonde and demanded answers. They hadn't heard anything since Kuroko sent them a text message that it may be a few more days before he returned to school.

Apparently, Aomine had fallen down a flight of stairs, where he received some bruising and a concussion that left him confused. Which made Aomine clingy.

Particularly with Kuroko, their shadow couldn’t leave the hospital room without Aomine getting agitated.

“It is both parts the cutest and saddest thing ever,” Kise was amused as he explained to the two.

Which apparently meant that Kagami was hovering around both Aomine and Kuroko. 

“Did you know that Kagamicchi is a mother hen?”  

Kagami refused to leave either side and made that clear to the doctors.

“Kagamichhi and Akashicchi are similar in that regard, the doctors after the first round gave up trying to get him to leave.”

Riko was glad Hyuuga at least looked as pained by that as she was feeling. 

“Kurokicchi will probably bring Aominicchi home with him until he gets the all clear, but Kagamicchi and Kurokicchi shouldn’t be gone from school much longer,”

Kise had reassured them as he excused himself to go speak to Kagami and Kuroko teachers.

Riko and Hyuuga shared a long suffering look as they watched Kise leave.


	4. Murasakibara Atsushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They called in the big guns, 
> 
> And Seirin as given up even question it at this point.

Seirin as a team had decided to go for a meal after a long morning weekend practice. They just settled with the fast food meals when a door crashing against the wall drew attention. Hyuuga was starting to feel a headache form. 

Himuro was dragging a mullish looking Murasakibara behind him. He looked around before catching sight of there table.  He stalked over and as he got closer he searched the table until he caught sight of Kuroko who was watching Murasakibara closely.

Himuro stopped a few feet from their tables, “Kuroko, he’s not eating and hasn’t for a day or so, won’t tell us why either. Just said he wanted to see you” Himuro jumping past pleasantries.

Kuroko didn’t look surprised or shocked, unlike Seirin, he just sighed and stood up while folding up his napkin over his meal.

“Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko greeted as he walked towards the giant. Himuro let go of his arm and took a few steps back.

Murasakibara just hunched his shoulders, “Kuro-chin, I am tired.”

Kuroko’s face softens, “You have been sick, haven’t you?” Kuroko asked.

Murasakibara nodded his face falling into a sort of pathetically childish pout. Himuro sighed in both relief at having an answer and exasperation for Muraskaibara’s stubborn ways.

“Next time tell your team, don’t make them panic,” Kuroko chided softly as he picked up his bag and pushed his food towards Kagami, “Himuro-kun, if you would like I am going to bring Murasakibara-kun back to my home, you can join us if you would like.”

Murasakibara grabbed Himuro’s sleeve in a nonverbal asking. Himruo’s face softened and nodded, “Yeah, okay.”

They left far more silent then how they entered.

Kuroko lead Murasakibara with a hand on his arm and Himuro had traded the grip on his sleeve for Murasakibara’s hand in his own.

Seirin watched them leave with an exasperated air. Kagami was content to eat a burger in one and text with the other. 

"Who are you texting?" Izuki asked turning away as the three left the restaurant.

Kagami swallowed his bite and look up from his phone, "Letting the others know about Murasakibara and that Kuroko has it handled." With that said he went back to eating and texting. 

Others, they assumed he meant the other generation of miracles. 

\---

Kuroko turned up on Monday looking tired but didn't explain anything. 

Seirin had just come to accept that they wouldn't understand the Generation of Miracles(and Kagami) so they didn't press. 

They kind of wanted to press when by Wednesday both Kagami and Kuroko were wearing white masks looking like death warmed over but no one wanted to get too close in case they caught whatever they had.  


	5. Akashi Seijūrō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's chapter is really short.
> 
> It isn't as sad as I feared it would be.

Hyuuga turned his phone on after morning practice and it began ping with seven mass text messages, all saying basically the same thing. _Is my miracle with your miracle, they booked today off but didn’t say why._

Hyuuga sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Who needed to talk to you that bad, this early in the morning?” Riko asked curiously as they lead the rest of the team out of the gym. 

“Apparently, Kuroko wasn’t the only one to miss today, the other miracles have as well according to their captains, well vice-captain in Mibuchi’s case,” Hyuuga muttered as he replied back _no_. 

Riko turned towards their resident miracle whisper, a name that Izuki and Takao came up with during a practice match between the two schools, Kagami just looked stoic as he did the entire practice, “Do you know why?”

Kagami nodded slowly, the stoic breaking to show sadness, “Today's the anniversary of Akashi’s mom passing." Riko let out a soft gasp, "Kuroko said he and the other miracles were all going to go with Akashi and help tend to her grave this morning then spend the rest of the day distracting him."

“Oh,” Riko uttered sadly. 

"Apparently, he used to go alone before," Kagami gestured, and they filled in  _before the other miracles started going with him._

The rest of the team just kept their silence but shared a look of sadness and understanding that this wasn’t going to be something they would bring up around Kuroko or the other miracles. Hyuuga saw Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara shared a look that made him sure Kuroko was going to get the best-written notes possible. 

Hyuuga sent a mass text of his own, _Leave them alone about it. It is a deeply personal matter._

_\--_

Kuroko showed up the next day looking tired but murmured thank you at the end of practice just before they all head home. Seirin just gave small smiles and a light pats on his back.

Though Hyuuga did have minor heart palpitations when Akashi texted _thank you._


	6. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's chapter.

It was quiet on the bus even with Seirin, Touou and Kaijou first string all on the same bus. Most of them were exhausted from the weekend training camp that Akashi, Riko, and Momoi devised.  

Many were sleeping, or they were until a loud thud was heard that jarred many of the dozing awake. Everyone turned, Kuroko sat in the aisle breathing heavily. His face was a mask of panic. Kagami was hovering in their row not sure if he should try and touch him or not.

Kise and Aomine wasted no time, they jumped their seatmates. Momoi didn't squeak like Nakamura did, instead just watched with a worried look. 

Aomine dropped to the ground first as the closest, “Tetsu, I am going to pick you up, is that okay,” he said softly. Kuroko nodded jerkily. Kagami moved to the aisle so the row was clear. Aomine quickly picked Kuroko up and sat with him on his lap. Kuroko just clutched Aomine and curl into his lap shaking. Neither seemed to care about the eyes on them or what they looked like. Aomine only focus was Kuroko. He kept a running dialogue of random and light topics, like the food he wanted to try or a recent bug documentary he watched. 

Kise quickly changed gears, “Everyone, clear space,” He ordered firmly. No one was willing to argue especially with both Kagami and Kise staring them down, either moved further back or filled the spaces up front. Giving them three rows to themselves. Everyone settled and tried to not watch. Though it was hard not to. Aomine wasn't known for his softness and Kuroko wasn't known for his emotional reactions. 

Kagami sat glaring at anyone he caught watching. 

Kise knelt next to the two of them, “Kurokocchi,  what do you need?” he asked softly.

Kuroko didn’t say anything just shook. Kise nodded like that said everything. He stood up and dug out Kuroko’s bag, bring out Kuroko’s music player, and unwounded the headphones. He passed it to Aomine who lightly put on bud in Kuroko’s ear while the other went into his. Aomine pressed play and began humming along and rubbing circles in Kuroko's back. 

Kise carefully made it to his own bag and pulled out a handful of candies. Momoi handed him a water bottle as he passed her seat. He nodded back and gave a quick reassuring hand squeeze.

He made his way back and sat in the seat across, watching for something. It became obvious what when Kuroko stopped shaking, Kise reached across the aisle and laid a hand on Kuroko’s arm. Kuroko unfurled a little and held his hand out, and Kise handed him one of the candies which earned him a small smile.

“Thanks,” Kuroko murmured quietly. Kise just smiled. Waiting until Kuroko held out his hand again to pass him the water bottle. Kuroko took periodic sips. It wasn’t missed that neither Aomine or Kuroko looked like they were ready to let go of each other.

“We will take you home Tetsu,” Aomine reassured.

“Of course,” Kise agreed and offered another candy.

Kuroko just smiled and took one.

\---

The three did end up leaving together with Momoi and Kagami following along. They were talking about what to make for dinner as Aomine gave Kuroko a piggyback ride. The five were all laughing and it was like the serious moment had faded.

Kaijou and Touou had questions but it was obvious by the steely glares from Aomine and Kise at the next practice, that any questions would not be answered and if pushed they wouldn’t like what they received instead. The less said of the dangerous look that Momoi got, the happier Touou would be. 

When Kuroko showed up to practice, Seirin while curious kept it to themselves beyond asking if he was okay. Kuroko would tell them in time and if not then they would trust that the other Miracles and Kagami would be there to help.


	7. Generation of Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it ends with this.

Seirin was at streetball tournament, everyone was excited and loud. They were laid out on the park grass eating lunch. Kuroko was aware that his ex-teammates and their new teams were not that far away from them.  He knew eventually everyone would mingling together, it would only take one person. 

Then interrupting his wondering on which person’s patients would snap first, a loud piercing whistle that had him and other Teiko Basketball members alumni stop whatever they were doing and straighten up. Their teams stopped speaking as well and looked towards the whistle, most of the older members cleared to the side taking the younger members with them silently any protest with a look.  Leaving the generation of miracles frozen where they stood or sat.

Kuroko was the first one to turn around, getting to his feet as well. Standing there with an exhausted-looking Haizaki standing next to him was Nijimura Shūzō.

The older members of the teams knew who he was, as the ex-captain of the generation of miracles he wasn’t hard to forget. Even if they didn’t it was obvious that he had some kind of power over them. Especially when they shuffled together and seemed revert to being children.

“Congratulations, Kuroko-kun,” Nijimura offered with a smile.

“Thank you, Nijimura-senpai.”

“Not your senpai anymore,”

“As you say Nijimura-senpai”

“Still a little shit, I see,”  Nijimura grumbled fondly. Kuroko didn’t respond but Kagami couldn’t help but noticed that there was a ghost of a smile on his shadow’s face.

“Why are you here, Shūzō-kun,” Akashi asked quietly.

Nijimura explained, “Kuroko called me after Interhigh, finally breaking down and telling me about your third year. He kept me updated after that,” Nijimura said with a pointed look at them. 

Kuroko received betrayed and wounded looks for the other generation of miracles. Even Haizaki was giving a wounded look towards Kuroko.  

“I needed advice, so I called the one person that had any luck wrangling the whole of the generation of miracles,” Kuroko said unrepentantly.  Their new captains shared a look that said they were going to pump Nijimura for information the moment they could.

“I am glad he did, or I would have found out from Himuro and imagine how that would have turned out,”

Himuro just rolled his eyes at his friend’s dramatics and feeling a little affronted he never said anything about knowing the Miracles.

They all grimaced, suddenly glad Kuroko told Nijimura. It was better if one of them said something then to have let him find out by a third party.

“That doesn’t answer why you are Japan, Niji-chin,” Murasakibara munched on his chips.

Nijimura rolled his eyes, “Because I wanted to make sure you were all right,” He said it like jumping on a thirteen-hour flight was nothing.  

The first to move towards him was Momoi, who took off at a run. Nijimura didn't seem caught off guard and just opened his arms and caught the pinkette in a hug. 

"You did well Momoi-chan," Nijimura murmured as he allowed her to cling to him sniffling. 

The others shared a look and did the same. Even Akashi and Kuroko were quick on their feet to reach Nikimura's side.  Kise was the one that dragged the suddenly awkward Hazaki into the huddle that formed with an eye roll.  Like all was forgiven. 

Nijimura just looked at them all fondly and hugged each one of them. Ruffling hair and complimenting them for things they have done  _like an older brother_.

And it was like a light bulb was flicked on for any still in the dark wondering about the generation of miracle's relationship.  _they were family._

\--

Touou was still confused by Aomine and Kuroko's dynamic but quite honestly they all decided to let sleeping dogs lay, and it had nothing to do with Momoi. _None at all_. 

\--

Nijimura stuck around for two weeks, playing basketball, helping and scolding, and he even did eventual give advice to the captains. The Miracles stuck close to him until the moment they had to see him off on a plane. 

But they still spoke to him regularly by the number of times his name came up. 

Seirin didn't question anything when Kagami in the two week period and after started doing the same. Just rolled their eyes and accepted that they got one miracle and one miracle whisperer. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> Haizaki's appearance is for some awesome people :) 
> 
> I may or may not make more of this particular 'verse, but so far no plans.
> 
> Tell me your feels, I accept any form. Even if it is a key smash or just a <3.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone that reached this point,
> 
> Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Whether its the funny imagine it created or just that you liked it, I welcome all comments!
> 
> If you want to rant at me, please find me at https://scatteredwritersramblings.tumblr.com/ or Join my discord (Made 11/18): https://discord.gg/YwVYCnr blog.


End file.
